


Helter Skelter

by TheDreadGhost



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Dark Comedy, Multi, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreadGhost/pseuds/TheDreadGhost
Summary: Slenderman feels it's time for a well-deserved break. What better way to get the CreepyPastas out of the house than a good old fashioned camping trip! But when a mysterious killer starts taking them out, one by one, they'll be forced to survive on those every horror movie rules they helped create.





	1. More Off Than Usual

"Uh huh, mmhm, oh..."

Spectra had been patiently waiting for the doctor final answer for the past hour. The doctor kept nodding at the paper results and letting out an interjection occasionally.

Spectra spent the time either rubbing her hands together in an attempt to not let the sheer desperation she felt show on her face or peeking to her right just so she could keep herself collected and pretend that everything would be fine.

Sitting next to her was Miles, but he didn't seem to be himself. To be honest, he seemed more brain dead than usual. Instead of being hyperactive, he seemed as inactive as a vegetable. If a few drops of saliva hadn't been dripping from the corner of his lips, Spectra would have sworn that he was dead.

"Okay." As the doctor finally let out a real word, Spectra immediately locked her eyes with his. "It is seemed that your friend here suffers from something we like to call…" He looked at his papers again before replying. "A fourth impact syndrome."

Her eyes suddenly widened as her jaw dropped. It was only then that she realized that she had no idea of what it meant. "And that means...?"

The doctor simply shrugged. "It's impossible to define. Your friend here should've died two brain impacts ago."

She looked at Miles again before replying. "Yeah, he's kind of a fast healer. Is there something you can do?"

"It's hard to say…" He tapped his chin and thought about it carefully. "The normal patients I usually get are much simpler to diagnose and their problems are much more common. Torn limbs, stolen organs, broken bones, organ flushing out of their bodies, _alcohol poisoning_." He fixed Spectra with a glare at the last word.

"Yeah, she kind of does that a lot," Spectra grumbled as she remembered all those times she had to drag Jane in and out of the hospital.

"Nonetheless, you're the first to bring such an odd phenomenon." He looked over at Miles once more just in time to see his brain dead patient topple over and smack the table in front of him. Unable to help his curiosity, the doctor asked, "What happened exactly?"

Spectra felt a shiver running down on her spine from the mere mentioning the accident.

_"Miles you need to stop! Everything's going to be okay!"_

_"NO! He's gonna come! Tom Six is gonna come! We're all gonna be turned into a massive long centipede!"_

_"Miles, nothing's gonna happen."_

_"Get your hands off of me! No, stop! Don't turn me into a human centipede! DON'T TURN ME INTO A CENTIPEDE!"_

Suppressing her internal shivers, Spectra quelled the memory. It had taken a lot of muscles just to pin him down. Now knocking him out was the tricky part. "Trust me, you really don't want to know."

The doctor raised his hands and backed away. "Suit yourself. But I really do recommend you leave his brain here so I can do some repairs."

Spectra raised a confused eyebrow. "Wait, is that possible?"

"I dunno. Can you walk through walls?" He asked in a smart-assed tone.

Spectra groaned at his tone. "Alright I get, you're a smart-ass."

"And in the meantime, I suggest you use someone else's brain just to take the weight of caring for him off your shoulders." He got up from his seat and opened his closet.

As he was taking his time searching, Spectra couldn't help but feel a lump in her throat. She pulled Miles back to his seat and looked at him. _What if something goes wrong?_ She looked over the doctor again. "Are you sure that this safe?"

"Don't worry, I'm a professional."

"You told me last week that you don't have a degree."

"Sorry, did I say professional?" He found what he was looking for and took his seat. "I meant to say, the only decent doctor in the under realm."

Once again, Spectra groaned loudly. She turned to Miles again with concern. "I'm not really sure. Shouldn't I need to discuss this with him somehow? It _is_ his body after all."

"Well if you're interested, we do have one of those machines from 'Inception' where they enter others people's dreams." The doctor joyfully replied with hope in his eyes.

Before she could give away her final answer, Spectra really needed to think about her decision. As she was in her own thoughts, she could swear she was hearing mumbles. Confusion sprang up. Only Miles had voices in his head...

"... om… ix..."

Her eyes suddenly snapped wide open, as she quickly looked at Miles. She carefully fixed his head, not wanting to mess with the blood soaked bandages. She leaned her ear next to his mouth and listened carefully. After a few more mumbles, she still couldn't make a word out of it. That wasn't until her eyes widened.

"Tom Six. Tom Six! TOM SIX!" Miles suddenly started panicking. Nevertheless, before he could jump off his seat and hurt himself more, Spectra realized that there was only one thing to do. Delivering a hard punch to his face, she knocked him out.

Spectra slowly backed away from what she just did. She shakily turned her head to the doctor, who didn't seem to be affected by the act she just had committed. Someone like him must be seeing many things similar to it, or even worse. "Does this count as an impact?" She asked in a nervous tone.

"Yes."

And there she had it. Her mind was made up. "Sold. What have you got for me?" She defeatedly asked as she took her seat.

"Excellent!" He announced with a glee and opened his record book. "Now I took it upon myself to make a record of all possible brains he could borrow and I came up with a variety of choices. Since he's a cannibal, I recommend taking the brain of Jeffrey Dahmer."

"Jeffrey Dahmer? No thank you. He was homosexual, and Miles has this weird _'non-homosexual'_ relationship with another friend of his. It's gonna be disastrous." Spectra explained while imagining Miles and Toby getting together. Until, Miles decides to butcher him and perform necrophilic acts with his dead body. Shuddering, she stopped her train of thought.

The doctor crossed off the name and went to the next one. "What about Ted Bundy? He was really handsome and intelligent. I'm sure he can show a good time."

"If by a good time you mean necrophilia and raping, I'll pass." She replied with an annoying tone.

The doctor sighed and checked the next name. "What about Ed Gein? Texas chainsaw, Psycho, and Silence of The lambs. I think it's a winning deal." The doctored hoped that he could satisfy her with this one, as his excitement toned down into a forced smile.

"Yeah, and you forgot about how he used to skin other women and wear it for himself. Seriously, was gender transition not known back then? Plus, we already have a movie rip off, along with a video game rip-off."

The doctor let out a loud groan as he quickly began losing his patience. "John Wayne Gacy?"

"Child molester."

"David Berkowitz?"

"He was taking orders from his neighbor's dog."

"Look I don't know what you want from me. These are serial killers, not town hall volunteers. What do you want me to do?!" He desperately asked as he slammed his head on the desk to cover up his moans.

Spectra covered her head and tried really hard to think of a decent solution. It took her a while to think of something and she finally figured out something. "I've got an idea." She got up from her seat and walked towards one of the more empty walls. Creating a small cut on her wrist, just enough to let some blood to pour out. She allowed the blood to sock her hand before drawing on the wall the circle and the 'X'. Once that happened, the blood opened up a portal, which she entered.

The doctor breathed in and out a few times to calm himself down, but that wasn't enough. He took out his hip flask from his coat and took a few sips. As the spicy taste of whiskey coated his throat, the doctor couldn't help but think _it's going to be one of those days._

At last, Spectra reopened another portal from her own side and stepped into the doctor's office. She walked towards his desk and put the fresh brain on it. She took her seat again and used a few tissues to wipe the blood off her hands.

As he intently studied the brain, the doctor couldn't help himself but ask, "Where did you get this?"

"Doesn't matter. Can you do the operation?" She asked determinately.

The doctor shrugged it off and replied, "Can't argue with the customer. You can wait in the hall and your friend will be done after two hours or so." He picked up the phone "I need some help here with a body." He noticed Miles' sudden soft and slow movement "Also, bring anesthesia, a lot of anesthesia."

* * *

"That's it Miles, easy and steady." Spectra took him systematically so no further harm could be done to him. She purposely decided to walk him out of the under realm through the wells instead of traveling with the blood. Some muscle stretch would help him along with the fresh air.

"If you're going to do something, do it well. And leave something witchy." Miles suddenly said from out of the blue.

Spectra only rolled her eyes. She had been listening to him under the influence of the serial killer's brain ever since they left hospital. "Sure Miles whatever you say. Just be sure you don't harm yourself anymore, or at least not until the doctor fixes your brain."

"Pain's not bad, it's good. It teaches you things. I understand that." Miles informed her solemnly. He removed his hand from her shoulder and straightened himself out. "The real strong have no need to prove it to the phonies."

Spectra sighed in defeat "Miles, the doctor advised me, if you kept on your current attitude, I should muzzle you up. And I really don't want to do that."

"Total paranoia is just total awareness." He began removing the bandages from his head, revealing his fresh bald head and a few stitched up scars.

She took upon herself to cover his head with his hoodie. "At least, cover up your head. I really want to avoid the awkward conversations."

"Now I am too beautiful to be set free."

At this point, she was willing to ignore his weird comments until they reached the mansion, however this was easier said than it's done. Throughout their trip, Miles was not able to shut up. Every time he'd open his mouth, he'd quote Shakespeare on her or in this case the Shakespeare from hell. Between the lines, Spectra would wonder which Miles was worse, _definitely the new one._ At least the old one was entertaining and knew how to make her laugh, even at his worst jokes or puns. However, this one was muttering nothing but nonsense. Add the insanity of the serial killer and Miles unlimited energy, and you'd have a walking death machine of words.

At last she finally arrived at the mansion. Everything was already planned. She just needed to keep a sharp eye on him and keep away from anything that would trigger the serial killer's instinct. The doctor said the brain with be fixed in a few days. Seems simple enough.

She was standing in front of the door of the mansion. She looked at Miles one last time before taking a deep breath and opening the front door. Once the door was opened, she expected the surroundings being either ear piercing or completely demolished. She didn't know if everyone suddenly disappeared or it was just her lucky day. She didn't care and wasted no time dragging Miles upstairs. It was odd though, seeing how for the first time the house was empty, she'd be lying to herself if she said she didn't the creeps.

It wasn't until she reached their room door when suddenly one of the other doors opened. Spectra heart skipped as she turned her head to find Jane staring at her.

"Where were you!? I've been trying to contact you for the past hours." Jane wondered at loud.

Spectra left the doorknob and replied, "Oh you know, helping Miles with his multiple brain concussion, after what _Jeff did_!" She purposely raised her tone at the final words just so she could remind her.

Jane tone quickly dropped to a guilty low one, "I know. But he did apologize…"

Spectra cut her off and went on "I specifically told him not to watch that movie with Miles."

"I know you did, but…"

"And not just the first one, but the entire trilogy!"

"Spectra you're kind of making a scene here." Jane tried to tell but Spectra only replied by stepping closer and pointing her finger at her.

"Did you know that he hit himself with a hammer for five minutes nonstopping." She venomously hissed at her. "And later, he washed his eyes with acid. Have you even touched acid before?"

Jane gave her an annoyed sigh and steadied her up. "Look Spectra, I'm getting tired of this. I apologized and so did Jeff, alright. You can either accept it or hold a grudge on me, your choice."

Spectra tried to object back but decided otherwise "Fine. But that still doesn't mean I'm forgiving you so easily."

"I know what you mean." Jane nodded to her and let her go.

Spectra sighed in a few times and calmed down. "So where the hell is everybody?" She tried to change the subject but without looking at her.

"Oh, it's that time of the year again. Where we leave the mansion and spend a week in the camp."

And from those words, Spectra's blood turned cold. "What camp?" She asked in a panicked tone hoping that Jane didn't mean what she thought she meant.

"You know the one with Hookman and Chainsaw Charlie."

 _Oh no._ She leaned closer and made sure Miles wasn't listening. "You mean the Helter Skelter?" She whispered just enough so Miles couldn't hear it.

"The one and the only" Jane answered but slowly noticed the panic in her eyes. "Why, is there something wrong?"

"No! Why do you ask?!" She said between her gasps.

"Because you seem like you're about to have a heart attack," Jane replied, all worried and confused.

"What, no. I'm just, you know anxious about it. That's all." She replied after she managed to get a hold of herself. "Do you really think that is all a good idea? I mean it's really not that interesting, with no electricity, or any decent showers, not to mention the other proxies. Plus the owners are really not that fun. Charlie is still in his straitjacket and waves his chainsaw around everything like a maniac. And Hook is just a sad sack. All he does is talk about his wife sleeping with other men".

"Not true. He also has some great stories about his prostate cancer," a third voice suddenly broke in.

 _Oh, come on._ Spectra turned around to see Toby leaning his head from his room. "Hey Miles! Great to see you back." He walked beside him and wrapped one of his arms around his neck. "I'm so glad that you're all that crazy anymore."

"Please be careful." Spectra tried to warn without dropping any hints.

"You know, a long time ago being crazy meant something. Nowadays everybody's crazy" Miles broke one of his quotes and took everyone by storm.

Toby broke his grip and stepped back. "Whoa, where did that come from?" She couldn't tell if he was impressed or on to her.

"Yeah, that totally doesn't sound like you Miles." Jane wondered as she was also getting suspicious.

"On second thought, the camp sounds like a wonderful idea." Spectra quickly zipped past her and grabbed Miles once again. "I'll see both of you downstairs." With that, she opened her door and pushed Miles in, closing it after him.

* * *

Slenderman's office had some of the most unique, old fashion collectibles. If there was, one thing that would calm the Slenderman down was admiring his collections. Even right now, Slenderman was enjoying recreating one of the classic 'ship in a bottle' models. He was carefully putting the last touches on his most recent treasures.

Suddenly a knock on his office door was heard. Now for some normal, this would've caused a massive panic resulting in the demolish of the model. Nevertheless, Slenderman was a psychic and easily knew about the action before it happened. "Come in," he calmly called.

Spectra entered the office all nervous and shy. She was about to speak her problems before noticing him working and focusing. She decided to wait until he was done before speaking.

"No please, do continue," Slenderman assured her without breaking his concentration.

She took a deep breath and gathered enough courage before issuing her plea. "Sir, you do know that today we have a… Rather traditional ceremony." _Always start slow and steady._

"Ah yes, the Helter…"

"I would rather not hear the name if that's okay with you." She cut in, but in a respectful manner.

"Duly noted."

"You see, Miles and I have this… Issue. I was wondering if you could help?" she informed him. _Step by step._

"Of course. What kind of Master would I be, if I did not aid my own Proxies?" Using the small stick he was carrying, he carefully adjusted the ship's sails as he was about to finish his new collectible.

"So my request is this. Is there any chance you might be able… To… Postpone it?"

At those final words, the tentacles that were carefully gripping the bottle suddenly tightened considerably, causing the bottle to shatter into pieces. "My deepest apology, would you mind repeating your question?" He calmly required.

Spectra swallowed hard and was suddenly frightened to the last bit of hair she had. "I was wondering if you could cancel…"

"DENIED!" Slenderman shouted in a tone that almost shook the entire mansion. "There is only one week in an entire year where you lunatics do not jump on my head! It is the only time in my life where I find peace!" His voice was still a yell but in a lower tone than before.

"I know sir, but you don't understand..." No matter how brave she was, she couldn't finish her sentence as Slenderman placed his voice higher than hers.

" _You_ do not understand. The _only_ thing that stops me from rending each and every single one of you limb from limb is my duties. I always keep my tolerance as high as possible so I can deal with whatever you and everyone else in this mansion do. I am a living being as much as you are, do I not _also_ deserve some peace and quiet?"

Spectra hang her head low and was shattered from what she was hearing. "Of course sir, I'm sorry to bother you." She replied in a shaky tone.

Slenderman immediately got back to his senses and quickly tried to fix his faults. He sighed and replied in a much calmer and an apologetic tone, "I am deeply sorry for raising my voice, it was a highly unprofessional thing for me to do. Please accept my humble apologies."

Spectra let out the breath she had been holding in relief. At least he wasn't mad at her. "As always sir."

"But you are still going. You, Miles, and the rest." He promptly informed her before taking his seat again.

"Yes sir." And with that, she exited the office.

* * *

Spectra fixed the big headphones on Miles head and made sure they were sealed perfectly. Jane shot her a strange look but she ignored her. Let Jane think what she wanted, it was Spectra's job to make sure Miles'...Issue didn't mean disaster.

Currently they were rumbling along an empty old road, baking in a bus that had seen better decades. The other proxies seemed to enjoying the ride. Up in the front, Toby was poking Masky repetitively while Hoodie dozed against the window. Jeff was arguing with BEN loudly and Sally watched them much like one would watch a tennis match. In an attempt to silence her boyfriend, Jane turned her attention away from Spectra and threw something at his head.

Clockwork and Jessica looked up from their conversation to laugh at Jeff's angry curses. Eyes blazing, Jeff threw the object back at Jane, missed and hit Nikolai instead. The Russian's only response was to turn the page of the book he was reading.

From the back of the bus, Angel, who had been talking to Painter peacefully, looked up and shouted something foul at Jessica. Furious, the German turned around and flipped Angel off, much to Zero's mirth. From beside her, Puppet grabbed an old piece of paper from the floor of the bus and, after crumpling it up threw it at the back of Kagekao's head.

After carefully picking it up with his claws, he muttered something into Sadie's ear in Japanese. Grinning evilly, Sadie focused on the piece of paper, lifted it into the air telekinetically and slung it at Jeff thus starting the whole process over again.

To be perfectly honest, Spectra wished they would all shut up.

"Alright everyone can get your attention?" Masky suddenly announced to the gathered Proxies. "Now before we could reach the camp, I really would like to go over a few things to clear the air," he began as he made sure everyone was paying attention. "Now as you may already know, The Helter Skelter…"

Spectra quickly shot Miles a look with total fear in her eyes, but quickly sighed in relief. He was still completely distracted and deafened from the loud music that was rocking his ears.

"Holds a lot of… Unusual memories. For example, Nikolai…" He fixed Nikolai with a nod. "You really need to work your anger management."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Nikolai deadpanned.

"I'm talking about your inner soldier. Not everything happens there needs to be taken seriously," Masky reminded him. "We're there to have a relaxing and fun week, not breaking bones or spying on the other proxies. This is not a war zone, so take it easy."

"Can't promise not to kill shit. But I'll be more silent and _deadly_ while I do it," Nikolai assured him in a coldly serious tone.

"Next we have another similar problem, and I'm not going to be naming names, Jessica and Angel." He quickly glared at them to be sure he had their attention. "Jessica, you really need to stop picking bloody feuds with Angel and visa versa."

Jessica turned and gritted her sharp teeth at her rival while Angel merely drew her finger across her neck with a snarl. Turning back to Masky, Jessica asked, "When have we actually caused _real_ damage?"

"Last year, when you almost buried Angel alive with rocks. I think that would be a great example." Masky's pointed glare bore a hole in Jessica's forehead.

Jessica threw her hands in the air. "Not my fault, the bitch was asking for it."

"I'm right here you cunt!" Angel shot at her with a growl.

Bloody painter desperately held his girlfriend back to avoid the coming fight. "Angel, please don't," He pleaded. "Do you really need to be doing this again? You promised not to make a scene after last time."

Jessica looked back and calmly replied, "Raise your voice a little more, maybe you'll succeed in making that scene you want so badly. Bring your boyfriend as well, maybe I'll show him a better time than you could've possibly dreamed of."

"You want to go Nazi! Right here, right now!" Angel pushed her limbs away from Painter's grip and stepped forward. "Or do you need to get permission from Dolph Lundgren there?"

"Please don't drag me into this," Nikolai calmly asked without taking his attention off his book or showing any interest in the matter.

In response to Angel's challenge, Jessica cracked her neck sideways and got off her seat. "If you insist, and I can guarantee that _this_ time they won't find your body."

However, before they could start bloodshed like everyone hoped for, Masky commanded them to stop. "Enough! You two need to settle down, at least just for this week. Then you can return to your lover's quarrel after that. So until we're done for the week, you two will keep your murder boners in your pants."

"I will if the Nazi does," Angel growled before taking her seat once more.

"Come on Blondie, make me." Jessica snorted before sitting down as well.

With a sigh of long suffering, Masky continued. "Now to my last issue. If a sign says 'Don't enter, restricted area' Then you turn around. You do _not_ sneak up in the middle of the night just to have sex there. I won't call anyone out in particular, you already know who you are."

"We _all_ know. It's Jeff and Jane." BEN called with a laugh.

Sally slapped him hard upside the head.

"Since that's all out of the way, I'm sure that you're all will behave well and in return, I promise to put in a good word for the lot of you with the Masters." He guaranteed them with an honest tone.

"Whatever, Slenderman is probably moping in the living room watching Pretty Little Liars," Sally muttered, with a knowing look on her face.

"How do you know that?" BEN wondered.

Sally glanced around and a look of puzzlement crossed her face. "There was supposed to be a cut away scene showing how miserable he is. Huh, the author must've cut it out last second…Typical."

Concerned, BEN touched her forearm. "Is that flu still hanging around or something?" Putting a hand to her forehead he muttered, "You don't feel warm."

 _Why do we need to make BEN look like a pervert again? Oh, right._ She reminded herself. _However, something is quite not right._ "Is it just me, or Miles hasn't said a word since we left?" Sally wondered aloud.

Spectra's heart suddenly skipped a beat.

"Yeah, you'd think that by now he would've cracked a joke or two." Jeff agreed from his seat. "Something up Miles?"

Now that everyone was caught up, Masky turned his attention towards the odd couple. Spectra seemed really nervous while Miles just calmly covered his head with his hoodie. But then, "Wait… Are those headphones?" Masky questioned after noticing them. "Spectra, you're supposed to be the smarter one and tell him that electronics are banned around the camp, or at least inform me prior."

Instead of freaking out, Spectra simply looked at him and replied in a calm tone "Yes banned, as in forbidden. You know what else is forbidden…"

"Okay, Okay! He can keep them!" Masky quickly stopped her before she said another word.

Spectra laid back and sighed with a smirk.

"Wait! She gets a free pass because she's blackmailing you?" BEN shouted from his own seat. "I begged you to allow me to take my DS, and you refused. What kind of Proxy are you?!"

Spectra raised an eyebrow and turned to face BEN "You're right. Blackmailing is wrong and low. Kind of like sexual harassment. Remember the time when you…"

"STOP!" He quickly yelled at the top of his lungs.

The other proxies in the back of the bus were confused and terrified at the same time.

"How does she do that?" Zero leaned forward and whispered to Clockwork.

Clockwork got the chills running down on her spine. She made sure that Spectra wasn't listening before whispering back, "She has something on everyone in the mansion, some say even the big boss. She doesn't like it when the other Proxies mess with her boyfriend, so she gathers information on them. And a week ago, was the straw that broke the camel's back. Nobody dares to cross her these days because everyone's afraid she'll spill their secrets."

"And if you want to keep your secret safe, you'll shut the hell up." Suddenly Spectra called out from her own seat. She turned around just so they could see how serious she was. "The same goes to you 'Mr. Pink'." She eyed Zero at the last word.

Clockwork raised an eyebrow as her usually pale friend turned bright red. "What is she talking about?"

Zero slowly took back her seat and fearfully muttered, "I rather not discuss it."

Instead of questioning any further, Clockwork chuckled. "Welcome to the club sister."


	2. Welcome to Krazy Killers Kamp

Finally stepping out of the rusty bus, Toby couldn't help but feel incredibly relieved. Stretching his arms in the air did seem to have a very powerful effect on his mood if only he could really feel that feeling...

"Move." At that point, someone pushed him away from the passageway. He didn't mind since it was probably his fault for blocking it for a while.

He turned around and saw the Pastas leaving the bus one by one. He couldn't help but feel that someone was missing. Returning back to the assumed empty bus, Toby found Miles and Spectra still seated. From the looks of it, she seemed to be waiting for something.

"Aren't you two coming?" Toby asked. "We're finally here."

"Uh… Actually, Miles and I," She gave the twitchy boy a meaningful look. "Decided to stay here for a while."

At first, Toby's only reaction was puzzlement, then, "Oh! I get it."

Instead of correcting his horrendous misconceptions, Spectra decided to roll with it. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

He gave them both a wink and a cheesy grin. "See you two _love birds_ later."

He could hear brief grumbles coming from Spectra, "No doubt they're having fun."

Walking towards the cabin where he was supposed to meet the others, Toby noticed the Pastas waiting outside. Moving closer towards them, he lightly tapped EJ's shoulder to get his attention. "Something wrong? Why aren't we inside?"

Jack turned around, only to let out a groan. "Of all the people you decided to ask me?" He gestured emphatically at his eyes, or rather, lack of them. "Do you really think I'm going to be able to help?

"Oh, sorry. I'll see if anyone else knows what's going on." He could easily hear Jack letting out another series of groans.

But before he could move another muscle, the old wooden door of the cabin smashed to the ground. In front of them stood a giant middle-aged man. Despite the old dirty straightjacket wrapped around him, his arms were free. They could see a fully operating chainsaw on above the maniac's head. He was screaming at them, but the words were jumbled, more noise than actual speech

The crazy guy let out a cry as he dangerously waved his chainsaw around. The Pastas crowding him took several steps back, slowly putting distance between themselves and the lunatic.

Just as the chainsaw wielder was about to take his first step, someone from inside of the cabin tackled him down. Throwing himself and the lunatic on the ground surrounded by the Pastas.

"No Charlie! Put the chainsaw down!" The man above him demanded. He was wearing a long black trench coat and he seemed to be missing a hand, replaced by a shiny metal hook.

It was obvious to the gathered killers that Charlie was too far gone listen. Seeming to come to the same realization, the man with the hook took out a syringe with his healthy hand and took off the plastic cover with his mouth. "This is for your own good." He stuck the needle into his skin, much to someone who would put down a rabid animal.

Eventually, whatever sedative had been injected seemed to kick in as Charlie's movement slowed to the point where he finally was sedated. The coated man got off him only to notice Ticci Toby standing in front of him, giving him weird stares.

"Is he dead?"

Face blank, Hook replied, "Yes."

Toby's eyes almost popped clean out of his sockets.

"No, unfortunately, he's only asleep." Hook grumbled. "Much like my wife,"

A few relief sighs were heard.

"Pfft, in Soviet Russia we put your head in a vice if you don't obey," Nikolai commented, unimpressed.

"No, they don't." Ben corrected imperiously. "That's from the movie Casino."

Nikolai gave Ben a look, it wasn't even a glare but Ben knew exactly what he was thinking. "Sorry, sir!" He quickly apologized, sweat beading on his forehead.

Hook cleared his throat to grab everyone's attention. "If you could please forget what just happened right now, I'd like to welcome you all to Helter Skelter." He greeted, but to his surprise no one seemed to care. He gritted his teeth and said, "So, you know the rules, don't do that, don't go there, don't kill anyone, blah, blah, blah. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to drink myself to sleep."

He bent down and got a hold of one massive leg. "No please, don't lend a hand. I'm perfectly fine." He angrily muttered to no one in particular as he started dragging Charlie's body back into the cabin.

Vaguely interested, the group watched Hook dragging the knocked out giant into the sealed cabin that as far as they knew, nobody ever went into.

A grin covered Ben's face as he was about to open his mouth.

"Don't you even think about it." The little girl Sally warned him with a sharp look.

Once the door was put back in, the group stayed aimlessly in front of it.

"So… That just happened." Bloody Painter stated, nodding at the cabin.

"Meh," Jeff simply shrugged. "Nothing new."

* * *

Finally finished unpacking his bag, or at least emptying it on the floor, Jeff jumped on his wooden bed only to let out a grunt. "Oh god, my back." Rolling away from the solid rock, eventually, he was out of space and feel on the wooden floor with a louder grunt.

If he had eyes, Jack would've rolled them. "Trouble with your bed Jeff?"

Painfully picking himself up on the ground "N-no."

"If you had before paid any attention, you would remember that your mattress broke last year," Jack said, hearing a groan in return.

"Shut up."

"But you'd already know that now wouldn't you?" Jack reminded him in a cocky tone.

"I said shut up." Jeff half yelled, angry from the pain.

Jack did so, but not after letting out a string of well heard chuckles.

The three and a half Pastas continued emptying their luggage in silence. They were staying in their old sleeping cabin. It was big enough to hold the six Pastas with no problem. With three bunk bed scattered around the wooden cottage, closets big enough to stuff and throw clothes in, and no matter how dirty it seemed, it was still their home.

"Oh and one more thing guys," Toby announced, "Try to stay away from the black mold at the end of the room.

"Racist."

Jack grumbled something under his breath and threw the empty sports bag under his bed. "So, anyone wants to go out for a walk?"

"What are you, twelve?" Jeff snorted.

Jack deliberately limited the answers. "Yes or no?"

"Yeah, whatever." Jeff slowly picked himself up the floor and stood up. "You coming?" He asked Ben, who was laying on the top bunk.

"Nah, I'm good." He replied in a lazy tone. "Sally didn't let me get a wink of sleep on the bus."

Jeff rolled his eyes and pulled his leg. Ben was startled and grabbed the side of his bed. Jeff was obviously not taking a no for an answer and kept pulling him.

"Okay, Okay!" Desperately yelled Ben, pleading for Jeff to stop.

Jeff grinned and loosened his grip, leaving Ben to catch his breath.

"Jeff quit messing with Ben," Jack said with a groan. "I'll be outside."

Watching Jack leaving the cabin, Jeff turned towards Toby who was sitting on his bed aimlessly. "What about you?"

"No, I'm waiting for Miles," Toby answered. "He should be here in any minute."

Jeff disgustingly scoffed "If you love him so much why don't you marry him."

Not even bothering to reply, Toby just backed away and laid on the bed.

"Ugh, it's no fun when you don't reply." He turned away from Toby towards Ben, "Come on asshole." Grabbing Ben by the shoulder, he dragged him along with him.

Once they were finally out of the cabin, Toby patiently waited for his friend.

About an hour passed and Toby was about to give up before he finally heard the rusty door creaking open. Waking up from his small break, Toby saw, surprisingly, Spectra linking her arm around Miles and helping him into the room. He raised a questioning eyebrow and crawled to the edge of the bed.

"You know," Spectra sighed tiredly. "When we agreed for me to take care of you and you protecting me, this was not what I had in my mind."

"Look down at me and you see a fool, look up at me-"

"Oh, shut up." She collapsed on one of the beds along with Miles. "Why does this always happen to me." She screamed into the mattress.

"Is there something wrong with Miles?"

Spectra quickly recognized the voice and fearfully turned her head at Toby. He looked puzzled and kind of concerned. "What makes you say so." She let out a few nervous chuckles at the end.

"Well for starters, we were supposed to head for the forest and see if we can go find any campers to slaughter before trying to bring them back to life," Toby explained with a grimacing smile.

"And does it ever work?"

"No, but this time I have a really good feeling about it and Miles told me he had a special surprise for us."

"Please stop talking like that." Spectra's face betrayed how disconcerted Toby's words made her feel.

"So, is he okay?" Toby asked once again but with more concern this time.

"Um," She looked back and forth at Toby and Miles, who was still dropped down on his face on the bed. "Yes, I mean no. I mean… Listen," She got off the bed and held Toby by the shoulder. "Miles is… Sick."

"Yeah, he is." Toby complemented with a smirk and a nod.

"No, I mean like literally sick. He has… Uh…" She waved her head around the room, trying to find an answer or at least a word that would satisfy him. "He has… Kryptonite poisoning?" _Oh god, why did I just say that?!_

"No way!" But, thanks to Toby's lack of knowledge, he seemed to buy it.

"Yeah, if you're not too careful you might catch it." Spectra went on. "Your insides start to melt and in its later stages, your eyeballs pop out of your head and blood starts seeping out of your pores. It's really dangerous. That's why he's been so down lately."

"Oh, that sucks!" Toby said, mildly disappointed. "Well, so much for a vacation trip. It seems that I have to stay here and take care of my bro."

"No! I mean why waste such a good week." To anyone else, it would have been clear that Spectra was getting desperate. Toby was not everybody else by a long shot.

"Pfft, as if." Toby waved his hand around and scoffed. "Miles is my best friend, if he's sick then I should be here with him. Like last month when I had a cold, he never left my bedside and always kept me warm."

Her lunch almost rushed out of her mouth. Covering her mouth, she forced herself to swallow the digested food. "That's… Great." She attempted to form a smile. "But you should leave this to me. He's my boyfriend after all." _Last ditch attempt, come on Toby, take the hint!_

"Hmmm," Toby still seemed unconvinced, but after thinking for a while he finally responded "Well if you say so. After all, you know what they say, a man needs to respect his bro's lady."

"No one ever says that." Spectra deadpanned.

Toby raised both of his eyebrows in surprise. "Huh, I didn't know that.."

"Yes, now you could you be so sweet as to please hurry up and leave?" She could feel her eyelid slapping against her eyeball from the frustration.

"I will." He walked next to Miles and said: "Don't worry buddy, I'll make sure to kill your fair share, for both of us." He patted his almost dead back and walked away.

Spectra watched with a forced smile as he finally walked out of the house. "God," She whispered, looking at Miles from the corner of her eye. "Is this a way you're punishing me for being a terrible friend?"

* * *

Taking a deep breath from the dead wilderness surrounding the camp, Jeff felt a wash of relieving emotions. Taking a look back at verity places that held dear memories to him. "Ahh," He let out a relieving sigh, "Isn't this great guys. All the dead bodies surrounding us."

"Which ones? The drowned ones in the lake or the actual cemetery?" Ben wondered, his boredom leaking through his words.

"Doesn't matter," Jeff replied. "I did her in both places."

"Jeff, we really don't need to hear about your sex life," Jack said in a disgusted tone. "It's bad enough that you made Ben make a sex tape of you two."

"Not to mention, I took all the blame." Ben blurted in agony. "She said if I ever get close to her again, she'll circumcise me! I had to look up what it meant and it sounds really painful."

"You know what?" Jack announced. "I want both of you to shut up. There is literally nothing worthwhile that has ever come out of either of your mouths."

"Of course you'd say that, Mr. virgin," Jeff said with a laugh.

"Shut up. I'm not!" Jack protested hotly.

"Oh yeah? Who?" Jeff waited for his answer with a smug smile.

Jack opened his mouth but closed it shortly. "You don't want to know, I'm serious." He said, in a fearful tone.

Jeff was about to bully him again before finally realizing who he meant. "Oh, her."

"Yeah her..." He repeated with a shaky tone.

"You really need to be careful around her. She's a real pain in the ass." Jeff advised wisely. "I warn you, if she snaps, you'll wish you were dead."

Jack let out a sharp laugh. "You're telling me?"

"I mean it," Jeff said. "When I met her for the first time, she tried to strip me and on the same night, she snuck into my room and cut off some of my hair. She's a psychopath."

"If Jeff is telling you this, then you really need to listen to him," Ben advised. "I've seen her before, she's terrible news."

"I know, alright!" Jack shouted "Why do you think I put up with her for this long. If I suddenly break up with her, she'll lock me up in her basement. And trust me, I've seen that basement." He fearfully shuddered. "Her exact words were 'If you break up with me, I'll be sad' then she gestured behind her at the hammer and said 'You know what happens when I'm sad'. And the hammer wasn't the only thing there. I'm telling you, it's like a 50 shades of Saw in there."

Both of them gulped loudly.

"She's completely insane, nine times out of ten." Jack's words were met with wide eyed acknowledgment.

"And the tenth?" Ben asked, unsure of his own words.

"Well…" Jack's tone dropped to a completely new level. "I mean, I do see… No, wait, scratch that. I mean, we do have a lot in common. I mean don't get me wrong she's still insane, but I kind of like it, mostly in a sexual way."

Jeff grinned. "I can relate. Whatever turns you on I guess. But you still need to be careful around her. She can easily manipulate you."

"How do you think I met her?" Jack growled, a little irritated. "I found her crying after you told her that you were 'dating' Jane."

"Ah, you were thinking with your dick. Virgin's mistake." Jeff scoffed. "But look at it this way, I got a sexy hottie as my girlfriend, and you're no longer a virgin."

"That doesn't make it any better." Jack countered. "You know, I'm starting to wonder which one of you two is the crazy one."

"Speaking of crazy, did anyone else notice that we've been standing here and we haven't seen anyone else, like ever!" Ben commented offhandedly.

"That's because the author can't keep up with more than three characters at one time."

Taken by surprise, the three scanned for the source of the voice. In a matter of moments, Sally popped out of the tree nearby. She was hanging upside down, knees hooked over the branch above her. She was high enough that her long brown hair only barely brushed the ground.

"Sally!" Jack panicked. "How much did you hear?"

Sally simply shrugged and replied, "Not much. But I didn't need to, I already read the script."

"Sally get down from there right now!" Ben ordered from out of concern.

"Make me!" She stuck her tongue out and swung right side up, out of Ben's reach. Standing up on the branch she smirked down at the three stooges.

"You do know I can see right up your skirt," Ben commented, an evil grin coating his features.

"Not listening. This is all in the perverted author's mind." She casually sang from up the tree.

"Can we strike a deal?" Ben desperately inquired.

Sally popped her head out of the tree and raised an eyebrow. "What kind of deal?"

"You come down, and I'll…Uh..."

"You'll play dress up with me during the tea parties?" She suggested with a twisted smirk.

Ben gulped and nervously replied, "Y-yes."

"Good." With that, she hopped off the ranch and safely landed on her feet, much to a shock to the rest.

"What's this I'm hearing about a tea party?" A fifth voice suddenly joined from out of nowhere.

They all turned to see Toby walking towards them.

"Miles and I have never missed a one." Toby proudly announced, ruffling Sally's hair in the process.

"Finally! Someone with good taste." Sally joyfully said. "But wait, if you're here, then that means this chapter is over."

"What?" Completely clueless the four guys.

"Getting lazy here author," Sally grumbled in irritation.


	3. What we do in the shadows

Furtively darting through the tall trees of the forest, armed with nothing but his skills, his mind and a set of unbreakable claws, Nikolai followed the clumsy sounds of snapping branches ahead of him. Using his black jacket as basic camouflage, he blended in with the shadows the night provided.

_Nikolai, why are you wasting your time playing with children, While Cyrus is out there doing God knows what?_

"Okay first of all, this isn't a game," Nikolai hissed from the corner of his mouth. "Second, this is no different than the Cold War. Sneaking into enemy territory, collecting information, and taking down the enemy, all the while evading capture."

_Except that they're kids, and there is no mission._

"I get to be the judge of that." Slowing down and shifting his weight with precision, Nikolai silently drew nearer to the source of the noise. Once he judged himself close enough, he deftly scaled one of the trees to get a better view of what was going on.

As soon as he got to the top, his eyes immediately swept the surroundings for the source of the noise. Even with the darkness cloaking the area, Nikolai didn't find it too difficult search through it.

"How much do you want to bet that it's one of the two clowns?" Nikolai wondered aloud.

_The retard and the twitcher?_

"No, the other two clowns." Nikolai corrected, slowly extending his claws as his eyes narrowed, trying to get a good read on what was below him, despite the gloom. "You know, the ones with the masks."

_I highly doubt it. The masked proxies are far too mature to deserve being lumped in with the rest of those jokers._

"And your point is…?" Kneeling down on his branch, Nikolai adjusted his position gradually, preparing to leap out of his cover at a moment's notice.

_I suppose I don't have one because I'm sure that it's one of the idiots from the other side anyway._

"Well, there's only one way to find out, isn't there."

As he was about to leap from the tree and snap the neck of his unwitting adversary, he quickly withdrew as something glinted in his peripheral vision.

As any good operative would tell you when in doubt, your peripheral vision never lies.

A long blunt object flew right towards him. Using his ingrained reflexes, he managed to dodge it just in the nick of time. As the object whistled through the leaves he had just been occupying, Nikolai was able to take a closer look at it. He recognized it as Jessica's signature metal chain instantly.

Once sure he was safely out of it's way, Nikolai stepped back towards the edge of his branch and focused on the small clearing that lay directly beneath him. Through the darkness, he spotted Jessica and Judge Angel locked in their usual battle for dominance.

At least, that's what he'd always assumed it was. You could never be too sure with girls.

Nikolai pinched the bridge of his nose and mumbled, "Trakhni moyu zhizn' _._ "

_Well, well comrade, you're getting rusty._

"I should've known it would be her." Nikolai let out a disappointed sigh and resignedly continued his silent observation.

Jessica's chain, having missed its mark, bit deeply into the tree Nikolai was perched on, shaking him slightly.

"You getting _predictable_." Angel sing-songed as she dashed forward, raising her sword as she advanced.

Jessica saw her coming and countered her attack by pulling her chain taught and using it as the fulcrum for a flying arch through the air. With the skill of someone who has performed the same move many times before, she neatly landed behind Angel, already preparing herself for the next move. "Is that so? Because I haven't even begun toying with you. By the way, how's your jaw treating you?"

"Oh, that's low, even for you." Hand briefly flying to the side of her mouth, Angel snarled at Jess's pointed jibe.

Baring her sharp teeth in a devil's grin, Jessica snapped her chain and untied its knot. Most of its heavy weight crashed to the ground but she managed to catch the head of the snake. " _You_ of all people should know how low I'm willing to sink."

"Yeah, I bet you just _loved_ the dental work those Nazi's did on you." With a smirk, Angel shaped a circle with her thumb and index finger. She opened her mouth wide and rhythmically began moving her hand towards her mouth and poking her cheek with her tongue.

Instead of protesting, Jessica simply raised an eyebrow and slyly hissed, "Yeah, I seem to have that special effect on people like you." Before Angel could snap back, she quickly added, "After all, I _know_ you've always wanted this." Raising both her index and middle finger, Jessica formed a 'V' and placed between her mouth. She began licking the empty space between her fingers, causing Angel to blush violently.

"You're sick, you know that?"

"Admit it. You always _dreamed_ to take a peak when I showered." Turning up the corner of her lip, Jessica purred seductively. "I remember how you used to say I always kept on _distracting_ you."

"Only because I couldn't figure out when you became such a bitch." Angel shot back furiously.

Meanwhile Nikolai was relaxing in his tree, allowing himself to be mildly entertained by the show while at the same time maintaining complete awareness of everything else occurring around their little bubble of the forest. At first, he was considering following his original plan and leaping down, breaking them apart. But after a few moments, he had begun to enjoy the drama unfolding before him and decided to make the best of it.

_So, when are you going to do the responsible thing and break them apart?_

"Patience comrade, this is the first time I've been interested in watching anything in the drama genre since that time I advised Al Pacino to make Godfather part III."

_And we all know how well that turned out._

He let out a sigh and replied, "Point taken." Slowly rising from the branch he had been relaxing on, he stepped out onto the insubstantial platform that was air and smiled as he plummeted.

Ever the master of perfection, Nikolai landed directly between Jess and Angel, creating quite the effective barrier between the two girls. Like the seasoned fighters they were, the girls tightened their grips on their respective weapons. Once the dust had cleared, Nikolai spent a moment giving each of the girls a hard stare.

"Nikolai! What gives?!" Jessica cried in sheer frustration.

Nikolai glanced back at Jessica and she could see the disappointment on his face. "I honestly expected better of you Jessica."

"What I do is none of your business! If I wanted to sneak in the middle of the night and gut a pig, I can and would." She announced, retracting her chains back into her arms.

"I'm still here ya know!" Angel growled at her. "Can't you two have your little lover's quarrel at another time?"

"Not now Angel, the adults are talking!" Jessica snidely spat at her.

"You…" She didn't even bother to reply back, instead, Angel chose to step forward and let her actions speak for her. Her sword swung in a wide arc, going around Nikolai and making a beeline for Jessica's unguarded side.

Nikolai quickly stepped in front of her and deflected her blade with a swipe of his claws. "I don't think so. If you _so desperately_ want to start something here, then you have to go through me Goldilocks."

Knowing Jessica was smirking behind him, Nikolai rolled his eyes in her direction and snarled, "The same goes for you, _Fritz_."

Jessica's jaw almost dropped to the ground. "How dare you!" she shrieked.

_Getting real tired of this shit._

Agreeing totally with that sentiment, Nikolai decided to make the solution much simpler. "Tell you what, you two will turn around and return to your cabins, and I, as a show of goodwill, won't pull out your spines, deal?" He suggested in a calm, yet deadly tone.

Jessica stiffened considerably while Angel scoffed openly.

"Okay hotshot, let's dance." Taking a step backward, she prepared herself for battle. Luckily for her, before she could draw her sword, Jessica dashed to her side.

"No, she's definitely kidding!" Linking her arm with Angel's, she nudged the sword back into its scabbard while smiling woodenly.

"What do you think you're doing," Angel demanded as she struggled to free herself.

"If anyone's going to kill you it's going to be me," Jess whispered into her ear as she wrapped her chain around the noncompliant girl's arm, preventing her from making any sudden movements. "See?" She said, looking back at Nikolai cheerfully. "We're getting along already."

_This is embarrassing. They're killing me. I'm cringing so hard right now._

_Zip it!_ Nikolai demanded. He let out a sigh and said, "Just go."

"But of course." Giving him a smile, Jessica began walking away, dragging Angel with her.

"Hey, watch it!" Angel spat as they vanished into the gloom.

He took a deep breath and expelled forcefully it in a gusty sigh.

_Hey, seems like you've got another kid in distress._

"Please, I'm not in the mood right now," Nikolai replied, pushing the murderous thoughts from his mind.

_No, I'm serious. It's that blond kid._

"Hm," He raised his head sharply and scanned the area. Eventually, he located Miles, lumbering around in the forest. "It _is_ Miles. I wonder what's he doing here?"

_Wanna follow him and find out?_

"Nah, he already has a babysitter. Jess on the other hand…" Taking a glance at the road the two just crossed Nikolai shrugged. "Call it a premonition, if you will."

_I'll call it years of experience._

"Cynical as always."

He melted into the trees.

* * *

_Like a silver maiden cutting through the night…_ Jane shook her head, there was a reason she'd never be a poet. Sighing wistfully, she looked down at the whimsical lake, illuminated by iridescent shafts of moonlight. She'd always found nights here to be especially beautiful.

Not that she got to enjoy them much, but…

Her reflection blinked back at her as she felt her eyelids droop. The night was warm and comforting, making her feel like she was wrapped in a blanket of leftover dreams. Letting her eyelids drift closed, Jane relaxed and let herself rest against the pier, content with the world.

Said world chose that moment to violently pitch forward. Limbs flailing, mind scrambling, Jane tipped headfirst into the still waters of the lake, instantly shattering any peace that might have existed. Floundering, Jane fought to find the surface of the dark, frigid liquid, sputtering as her head finally broke the surface.

She drew her gaze up. Standing there, backlit by the moon, was Jeff, his signature smile plastered on his white face. "Whoops," he said, smirking. "My hand slipped."

"What the fuck Jeff?!" Jane exclaimed between heaving lungfuls of what had been warm but was now sticky night air. "Are you trying to kill me, you bastard?"

"Now, why would I try to kill a perfect little thing like you?" he chuckled, before kneeling down and trying to wipe the smirk off his face. "Want me to lend you a hand?" He reached out for her encouragingly.

"Yes, so I can cut it clean off." She snapped frustratedly. Paddling her way towards the pier, arms protesting loudly all they way, Jane ignored Jeff's hand in favor of her own pathetic attempts to pull herself up.

"How's that working out for you?" Jeff jibed, not even trying to hide his glee at her struggles. He wiggled the fingers of his proffered hand, nodding towards it meaningfully.

"Y-you're l-l-lucky it's freezing… O-or nobody would've found your body." She stammered through the chattering of her teeth, her bare arms wrapping around the peire, trying in vain to shimmy her way up.

"Oh, I know one way to warm you up," Jeff hissed, evil intent in his eyes. Without so much as a by-your-leave, he reached down and freed her from her dead-end climb, hoisting her onto the dock before draping his hoodie around her shoulders. "Like that." He winked.

"M-my fucking dress is ruined b-because of you," Jane complained, too wet and miserable to complain about the wonderful heat soaking into her skin from the borrowed hoodie. She didn't even fight Jeff as he pulled her against his warm body.

"Well, you always looked better without it." Jeff comment as he licked his nonexisting lips. "So what do you say pumpkin?"

 _Pumpkin? That's a new one._ "You're a pain in my ass," she grumbled.

"Give me five minutes and I'll _be_ a pain in your ass." Much like a snake, his arm wrapped itself around her waist, unwilling to let go.

Loving the closeness and the stark contrast between Jeff's warmth and her soaked clothes, Jane bit down on her blue lips. "Do I have a choice?"

"Well, you could dump me and have a boring and normal relationship, but it's all up to you?" Jeff buried his head against her collar, gently biting down on the junction between her collarbone and her neck.

Letting out a startled squeak, Jane couldn't complain beyond that. Soft moans quickly followed by as breathing became heavy. She felt her face heat up while the rest of her body melted into his body. Her entire body was suddenly drained out of all sorts of energy, her only method of communication was through soft mumbles. "You're an asshole."

"That I am." Jeff slowly pulled away from her neck and stuck his tongue out. "But you don't seem to have an issue with it."

If Jane could blush any more than she already has, she would give herself a fever. "S-shut up." She huffed and crossed her arms, her gaze was set anywhere other than Jeff.

Jeff chuckled and pulled her closer to him. "So we're still doing it right?"

Jane responded with another huff.

"I'll take that as a yes." Jeff gave a teasing laugh. "To keep up with tradition, I picked a special place for tonight."

"It better be." She muttered quietly, which Jeff seemed to pick up.

"How does an abandoned bathroom sound like?" Jeff offered with a grin.

"You need to do better." Jane dryly replied, uninterested.

"You didn't let me finish," Jeff paused, building up the suspenseful moment. "An abandoned bathroom, where four people were brutally gutted in. Spicy enough for the princess?"

Jane raised an eyebrow and look at him at the corner of her eye, "Go on…"

As Jeff expected, Jane was obviously hooked up on the idea. "And I was thinking I should _invite_ my princess to join me." He walked two of his fingers on her bare arms until they reached her cheek. "So what do you say princess, sounds intriguing enough for you?"

Jane groaned irritatingly, but not for the reasons she should. It was true that Jeff had a… The _strange_ charm that would always catch her off guard, and that frustrated her. But at the same time, she enjoyed being spoiled by him and everything he had to offer. Releasing a long sigh, Jane relaxed her muscles and turned to him. "If you pull another stunt like that again, not even Zalgo himself will save you from my fury."

She lightly pushed him away and stood up on her feet. Jeff watched with anticipation of what Jane might do next, as expected, she stepped away from him and glared at him.

"Are you coming or not?" She deadpanned, sharp eyes still locked on to him.

Jeff licked his lip with amusement and smirked, "Wouldn't dare to keep you waiting any longer." And with that, he got up as well.

Jeff led the way towards the destination he'd step up. Along the way, he would try to get closer to Jane whether it was attempting to hold her hand or flirting with her, it always ended with the same results. She would either extend the distance between them, roll her eyes in annoyance or push him away.

They soon arrived at the place Jeff had promised and he didn't expect Jane's reaction.

"This is what you had promised to be intriguing?" Jane scoffed unimpressed and crossed her arms.

"Come on princess, don't judge a book by its cover." Jeff took the opportunity and gently held her wrist, leading her inside the old and abandoned small building.

The inside, as expected, was dark and had a weird smell. It didn't smell like a dirty bathroom but like a dusty and dead atmospheric one. It felt like entering an abyss if it wasn't for Jeff holding her hand tightly, reassuring that she wasn't alone. It was ironic how her imagination sunk deep when in reality the building didn't come even close to the size of a normal and smaller bathroom.

Jeff spun around, or as Jane presumed. It was too dark to absorb anything. His hands lightly pushed against her shoulders, making her take a few steps back until her back hit the wall. With a soft chuckle, Jeff gave a quick peck on her lips and smiled, "Well, any time now? I love hearing you how right I was."

Jane's cheeks flushed red, thankfully it was too dark for Jeff to see. She felt her lips being pecked on again as his tongue ran down on her neck. Her heart started racing fast as she locked her teeth with her bottom lips, preventing any moans to escape. Her pride would never let her admit that she was wrong, especially to Jeff. Though truth be said, she was enjoying herself more than she should.

The lack of sight, the haunting atmosphere, the idea of getting caught, every nerve in her body screamed yes.

Jane held her pleasure barely enough to look at Jeff, wherever he was. "I'm still not impressed." Feeling a gentle bite on her neck almost made her yelp, but she held it in.

"Is that so?" Jane could feel Jeff smirking, and giving her the hungry predator's eyes.

His arms moved around her waist holding her tight before laying her gently on the old dusty floor. "We'll see about that. How do two minutes sound like?"

"What do you thin-? Gah!" Her voice cut with a mild gasp as his teeth dug into her neck, hitting her right on the spot, Jane's mind turned blank. It took her minutes to realize that the hoodie was gone.

Jeff smiled to himself upon hearing Jane's moans. Breaking her into submission always felt better than the actual sex. His hands creased her body gently, hitting every weak spot he came to exploit throughout their years together. With each moan, his hand drew closer to the edge of her dress, and with it, the moans grew louder.

It wasn't until Jeff felt a moist liquid like substance that he spoke again. "Gee princess, I know I'm good, but I never thought I was that good."

"W-what do you… mean?" Jane questioned between her heavy pants. She hadn't felt it, so why was she feeling wet.

"I guess you're getting weak." Jeff proceeded with lowering her dress from the shoulders before a hand swatted his hand way. "What gives pumpkin? Don't you think that's enough foreplay?"

"I'm serious Jeff." Her voice deepened as she pushed Jeff away. She fixed her dress and sat upright trying to spot him by following his voice. "That was not me, okay?"

"Strange, your wet legs say otherwise."

Either Jeff was being delusional or she somehow she was contaminated with Toby's disease. "Whatever you're _touching_ , is not my leg."

There was a brief pause. "Funny, I was gonna ask why your thighs somehow became thinner, and squishier."

Upon hearing that, Jane's hands began crawling on the floor, attempting to find Jeff. her brows were raised high as her hands came in contact with who appeared to be Jeff, or as Jane hoped it was. His body was cold, more than usual. She tightened her grip, digging her nails into one of his limbs, but receiving no response. "Jeff…" She swallowed deeply before continuing in a soft and shaky tone. "Do you have your phone with you?"

Jeff released his grip around the thing he was holding before searching his pocket. "I think so."

"Could you… Could you shed a little light please?" Jane asked, still refused to let go of the limb, fearing deeply of the unknown outcome.

Jeff took out his phone, bright lights almost blinding him. He then pointed it around the room, quickly spotting Jane who responded back shielding her eyes with her hand. "I thought doing it in the dark would be more exciting."

Jane ignored his statement and stared back at him. He was sitting across her while the limb was beside her. Now she was truly scared. She lowered her head down, attempting to figure out what she's been holding this whole time.

Jeff raised an eyebrow at Jane's strange behavior before his unblinking eyes fell on the thing he'd thought was Jane. Laying on the floor, splayed out like a grotesque greeting card was one of the two camp counselors. His eyes were milky and frozen in death and his mouth still hung open in a silent scream. Possibly the most eye-catching part of the macabre scene was the sucking chest wound, spilling guts and intestines all across the dirty tile floor.

It was quite unexpected, to say the least.

"Jesus!" Jane shrieked out in fear before releasing her grip and putting as much as possible between her and what was supposed to be a dead body.

Jeff on the other hand, was merely startled as the phone almost slipped off from his sudden jump. Unlike Jane, he calmed down much quicker, just under ten seconds, before staring back at his other hand which was supposed to be holding 'Jane's thigh'. But instead, he was holding a line of intestine that was stretching out from the insides of the opened guts of the body.

He quickly tossed it as far as he could before putting on a disgusted face. "Ugh, I wonder who died."

Jane's nervous breakdown seemed to be fading by the seconds as she eventually calmed down and steadied her breathing. "What. The actual. Fuck!?" She turned to Jeff while pointing at the body, arm linking with his.

"I believe it's a dead body," Jeff responded with a scoff and rolled his eyes.

Jane groaned and twisted a partition of his arm flesh. "No shit Sherlock! I meant, what the fuck is a dead body doing in an abandoned bathroom."

"Ow." Jeff held his arm after setting the light of the phone on the floor while shining at them. "Where _clearly,_ whoever murdered them didn't want to be caught. Otherwise, they'd be walking around with a sign that says 'I killed them'."

Jane paused momentarily with her gaze focusing on the dead body. "We gotta tell the others."

But before Jane could stand up, Jeff held her by the arm. "Or, just hear me out, we don't. At least not now."

Jane looked back at Jeff with a disbelief expression. "You're kidding, right?"

"Just hear me out, Princess." Jeff gazed back into Jane's eyes and added with a smirk, "We're in a dark, possibly haunted bathroom. And there's a dead body right next to us. So, what do you say? Shall we get you out of that dress?"

Before Jeff could lay a hand on her dress, Jane smacked him right across the face. "You are a disgusting pig."

"Playing hard to get, haha, I _like_ that." Jeff held the side of his cheeks and continued persuading Jane. "Come on Janey, you know you want to. Don't knock it till you try it."

"Get off me!" Jane responded with another smack before crawling away from him. "You're a disgusting, insensitive, asshole."

"And you are an alcoholic, sexy bitch that I am irrevocably in love with." Even with Jane continuously turning him down, Jeff kept his tone of voice calm if playfully determined.

But at the same time, he was right. There was a reason for why she fell for him, sure he was a total asshole eight times out of ten and a narcissistic prick all the time, but he was the type of jerk she liked. And even though she told herself adamantly that she shouldn't listen to Jeff, she almost always did because sometimes, she got the feeling that he knew her better that she knew herself.

If Jeff, the bastard, had said as much, she'd probably have punched him in the face. Sometimes, there were things that could be believed and thought but God help the person that said them.

And to make matters worse, despite her loud protestations to the contrary, Jane was _actually_ considering Jeff's idea to intercourse next to a corpse and the idea was seriously turning her on.

 _What the actual fuck!_ Truly, they were a match made in heaven or hell.

"Plus, I know how moody you get when we don't fini- whoa!" Before he could complete his sentence, Jeff was tossed on the ground with Jane pinning him on the top. A pair of hungry eyes glared into his soul and loved what they found there.

"If you tell anyone about this, I'll cut off your balls." She clenched onto his shoulders and smacked her lips with his, violently making out with him.

"I guess we could cross off 'sex next to a corpse' from our bucket list." Jeff playfully chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Shut up and take me you bastard!"

* * *

With a drawn out sigh, Jack stood back on his feet and wearily announced, "Well, he's definitely dead."

_Not that anyone thought differently._

Being, ironically, the only superior mind with a comprehensive knowledge of the human body, Jack took it upon himself to serve as the specialist of medical practice among the Pastas. Even with his mildly concerning lack of eyes, he was able to work on a body and give medical treatment with no issue.

In cases like this, however, he found himself feeling woefully useless.

"Gee! I wonder what tipped you off." Jeff sarcastically exclaimed, crossing his arms in a show of irritation. He was mostly annoyed that he had to watch Jack examine the dead corpse of Chainsaw Charlie. If his sucking chest wound didn't indicate that the big guy was dead, Jeff didn't know what would.

Obviously offended by the tone of his voice, Jack pointed at him and growled, "Fuck you asshole! I'm blind, how many times do I tell you that you numb skulls." Okay, yeah, this time the verdict had been clear but the principal remained!

He was blind so where the other Pastas could just rush through things he had to do everything methodically, one step at a time. Unfortunately, most things he did now were so habitual and normal to everyone, he constantly had to remind them about his problem, and it infuriated him.

Jeff looked away and crossed his arms. With a scoff, he pointed out, "You're literally standing in a pile of his innards and I'm ninety percent sure most people can't survive without that stuff. Isn't that proof enough for you?"

From among the group of the Pastas, Masky immediately stepped in between Jeff and EJ to prevent the inevitable upcoming fight. Holding a hand against both of them, he forcibly separated the pair. "Okay, I get that we're all nervous but fighting never solved anything."

"I got to agree with the lad here." Hookman said before taking another sip of the bottle of rum he'd been carrying along with him. "The wife and I, we fought all the time. And look where that got me."

"Uh, excuse me mister Hook?" Toby asked with a hand raised tentatively in the air. "Isn't- Wasn't Charlie your companion?"

"Your point?" Looking annoyed, he took another sip to wash away his mind.

"Shouldn't you show a little bit of remorse? I mean in the end, he's still your friend." Toby pointed out.

"Nah!" Hook waved his hand around and replied with a tipsy smile. "He was an asshole! I'm glad God finally answered my prayer. Now if only he'd burn my wife as well." Seeming mildly hopeful, he looked up expectantly.

Nervously scratching his head, Toby mumbled in a barely audible voice, "I don't know. If someone I deeply cared about suddenly got their guts spilled all over the place, the least I'd do is find the one who's responsible and jack his testicles with a car battery and jumper cables."

"Aww, you'd do that for me?" Clockwork dreamingly leaned her head on his shoulder and nuzzled his arm.

"Uh, yeah honey, totally," Toby replied with a small, tinny laugh afterward.

Instantly suspicious, Clockwork pulled her head up and glared him straight in the eyes. "You were talking about me, weren't you?" She growled.

"Totally honey." Toby edged away, surreptitiously trying to put distance between himself and his scary girlfriend. Ever the quicker of the two, Clockwork caught his wrist in a vice-like grip, halting his progress.

"Speaking of Miles," Sally asked loudly, trying to force the story back on track. "Where is he?"

Eyes widening, Spectra's gaze flickered about the room, hoping to find Miles standing next to her or milling nearby. Like the trusty crazy he had always been, he wasn't there.

"Oh… shit." She muttered to herself in horror as she quickly checked her surroundings a second time. Only a moment ago he'd been right beside her, he couldn't have gone too far in those few moments of distraction. Unable to locate him, she felt a slow wave of panic engulfing her mind. "Oh God, please no."

Noticing the quickened breathing of her companion, Zero narrowed her eyes, passing them over the scene herself. Amidst the various hues of black and white, she identified another missing person. "Now that you mention it, I haven't seen Puppet either."

"You sure?" Bloody Painter asked while turning his head towards Kagekao, "Was he in the room before we left."

The masked Pasta deliberately shook his head after a few seconds thought. "I don't think so."

"So now we have a dead body and missing people? Is it just me, or does this sound like a horror movie setup?" Jeff wondered aloud with a chuckle. Several other Pastas seemed to find the situation humorous as well.

"More like a cliched 80's horror movie." Commented Ben, lightly toeing what remained of Charlie's stomach.

"Too bad Miles isn't here," Jeff said with a laugh. "This type of horror would be good for him after watching the human centipede!"

Spectra's internal breakdown was briefly paused as she stiffly rotated to face Jeff. " _You're_ talking about horror?" There was a slight tremor to her words. "If you don't shut up I'll _show_ you horror!"

Nikolai quickly stepped in closer to the rapidly sprawling mess that was Spectra and held the wild-eyed girl back. "Easy comrade. As Masky has already said, fighting never solved anything. You need to calm down."

Forcing her fear back down her throat, Spectra dragged herself back together and stopped struggling. Waiting for his nod of acknowledgment, she freed herself from his slackened grip.

"Done frothing at the mouth?" Jeff asked, one eyebrow raised in mocking sarcasm, still unwilling to drop his guard.

"Totally!" She assured him, offering up an apologetic smile.

"Good to know." He huffed, turning away slightly and relaxing visibly.

Embracing the golden opportunity presented to her, she delivered a powerful blow across Jeff's jaw, almost dislocating it. "There!" She chirped, shaking her probably throbbing fingers. "Now I'm calm."

"What the fuck woman!" Jeff yelped in shock and pain, holding the side of his mouth.

Spectra fixed him with a vindictive smirk. " _That's_ for all the trouble you've caused me and Miles."

For some reason, Spectra's words only encouraged more commentary. "Is this about the stupid movie again?" Jane flicked her hair out of her face with an air of put-upon exhaustion. "I'm pretty sure we've already told you-"

"Shut up Jane!" Spectra cut her off, sending a neat row of shivers marching their way down Jane's spine. "I should've ripped your heart out when I had the chance. Because of you two, Miles got himself hurt and so traumatized that I had to get him a new brain transplant."

Those last words caught Jessica's attention, who previously, hadn't been bothering to give a single fuck about the situation. With a frozen smile that looked more like a grimace, Jess pressed her lips together and took a deep breath before quietly muttering, "Please tell me you did not go to that weird doctor in the under realm."

Ultimately, her denial got her nowhere.

"So what if I did?" Spectra shot back, suddenly defensive. "It was my only option!"

Taking a few moment to process the ramifications of what had probably transpired, Jessica took a second to let the information stew in the minds of the slower Pastas before carefully asking, "Spectra, exactly _whose_ brain did you put in his head in your brief moment of insanity?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, none of the dead brains seemed to fit him, so I kind of killed someone to get a more _fitting_ one." Spectra replied remembering the hard work she had gone through before finding someone worth her time. "I mean, the ones he offered were all pretty shitty so I just thought…" She trailed off hesitantly.

"Spec, who did you kill?" EJ asked, quickly catching on to where this was going and already dreading the answer.

"Charles... Manson." Spectra squeaked.

The air was filled with a dramatic silence, which, to be perfectly honest, was exactly what Spectra had expected would happen, hence her decision to keep her choice a secret. _Too late now I suppose,_ she thought miserably.

Nikolai was the first to break the silence. He did so with a regretful, "I thought you were wiser than that Spectra."

Everyone else was quick to jump on the bandwagon after that.

"Not him!"

"I can't believe you Spectra!"

"I just lost my respect for you."

Rolling her eyes desperately, Spectra groaned irritably before rounding on the band of idiots. "Okay, so does anyone actually know who Charles Manson even is?"

"Nope."

"Never heard of him."

"Well now that you mention it…"

Raising her hands, Spectra slowly massaged her temples, fighting to keep her composure. The only thing holding her back now was the thought of Miles, somewhere out in the woods, wandering around with a dangerous brain in his head.

_So really not that much different from normal. He's probably scared and alone too..._

"It was a cold November day, the Beatles just released their new album, White."

Abruptly, Spectra pulled herself out from her dismal prospects to find that all attention was now focused towards Nikolai, whose face seemed to be dramatically wreathed in shadows. His voice had dropped to the slow, raspy tone of a storyteller.

"I was on a mission to infiltrate a U.S operation base." Nikolai darkly continued, pausing theatrically to let the other's become wrapped up in the moment as well.

"What's a Beatle?" Zero asked confusedly.

"I needed to lay low," he continued, looking from one wide-eyed face to another. "Luckily, Manson and his family were in a need of a roof over their heads as well. So I roomed them with them until I was sure I was off the hook."

"Seriously, what's a Beatle?" Zero asked again, with desperation this time, only to be ignored.

"Living with the king of madness, was not an easy task." Nikolai's expression was haunted, the look of a man caught in the past. "I was constantly drifting away from my mission. Shit couldn't get any more serious." Shaking his head free from the regrets of the past, Nikolai carried on with his story heavily. "Then came the day when I introduced Manson to the album White. He went cuckoo-bananas. He believed that there was a war imminent between the whites and the blacks. That's when I decided that enough was actually too much."

"If someone doesn't' tell me what a Beatle is, heads are gonna roll!" Zero hollered, startling the room out of its trance-like state.

As with most idiots, the best way to get them to shut up is a hard knock to the back of the skull, hitting with just enough firmness to snap them back into place. Jessica carried out this task with quick precision. "Quiet you," she commanded, eyes refocusing on Nikolai.

Zero groaned in pain but obeyed her. Rubbing the back of her head, she glowered at Nikolai and snapped, "Okay fine, great story, ten outta ten, but that doesn't explain what happened to Puppet."

Nikolai broke character momentarily to glare coolly back at her and reply, "I was getting to that. Due to your boyfriend being black, he was the main target for Miles, or in this case, what's left of Charles Manson."

"Puppet isn't black."

"Eh, he's sort of a grayish hue." Ben muttered, tilting his hand back and forth in an indecisive manner. "This is _Miles_ we're talking about, it was probably close enou-OW! I wasn't insulting him!" The boy cradled the back of his head, shielding himself from further attacks from an irate Spectra.

"So now we know the target and the motive, what's the plan?" Spectra asked in a brusque tone.

"Here's a plan," Jeff suggested, staring sharply at Spectra from a safe distance. "We get on the bus and get the fuck out of here. Boom, problem solved and no one gets hurt. Except of course Miles and Puppet." He shrugged. "Casualties of war, am I right?"

"We can't leave." Spectra protested, earlier decisiveness giving way to rising panic.

"Watch me," Jeff smirked devilishly, making to walk away.

"I meant that literally," Spectra deadpanned, her voice stopping him from taking another step. "After living with you screw-ups for so long, I just knew something was going to go horribly wrong so I pulled out the cables of the bus and hid them far, far away from the camp."

"You did what!" Jane's face was a mask of righteous fury.

Cringing away from her friend shrill tones, Spectra let her guilty eyes sweep over the gathered Pastas before muttering, "I wouldn't have been forced into those decisions if it weren't for you guys and your habit of leaving people when shit gets bad."

"We wouldn't even be thinking about leaving if it wasn't for your screwed up boyfriend and your own fucked up decisions!" Jane screeched, lips pulled back in a vicious snarl.

Deliberately, Spectra turned to Jane, putting on a sweet smile for her. "Jane dear, raise your voice one more time at me, and I'll tell everyone about last Halloween."

Recoiling, Jane looked around sheepishly.

Everyone exchanged glances with each other as the general consensus 'Spectra's lost her shit' spread among the group.

"You know what," Zero stepped forward from the huddled mass to stand tentatively beside Spectra, putting a hand on her shoulder as a supportive gesture. "I agree with her. Puppet's here too and he _might_ not be dead yet."

"Don't come five feet close to me if you know what's good for you." Spectra shot at Zero, tone heavy with thinly veiled wrath.

"Yes, ma'am." Zero immediately snapped her hand back, wisely fearing for her life.

"Okay you maggots," Spectra called, rounding up the pathetic excuses for CreepyPastas that stood before her. "Miles is out there contaminated with the brain of a racist lunatic."

"And here I thought he had kryptonite poisoning," Toby muttered, mildly confused.

Spectra ignored him and continued her speech. "If you want to get back to the mansion in one piece, you'll do as I say. And if you stopped with the questions and demands, no blood will be spilled.."

"How come you're allowing this counselor?" Clockwork exclaimed, glaring at the Hookman.

Hookman took a huge, mournful swallow from his bottle of rum and stared at it dolefully. Once done with his attempt of getting himself drunk, he simply shrugged, "As long as I don't have to do squat, I'm okay with it."

"What about you two?" Clockwork looked over Masky and Hoodie. "Weren't you supposed to be in charge?"

Masky was about to open his mouth but saw the grim reaper smiling at him as Spectra turned her glare on him. He swallowed what he'd been about to say and changed his answer hurriedly. "No, we're good. Spectra is in charge now."

Vindicated, Spectra swung around to smirk nastily at Clockwork. "Any other questions, _miss Bonny_? Or shall we address the _other_ pair of scissors."

And just like that, Clock's blood turned cold. "W-what do you mean?"

"Wait a minute," Toby broke in. "Didn't you dress like Anne Bonny last Halloween?"

"Yes Clocky, didn't you?" Spectra's smile brightened to a positively innocent grin.

"She's threatening you." Sally stage whispered from her perch on the sink.

"Please proceed." Clockwork insisted through her gritted teeth

"Now, If any of you sons of bitches, got anything else to say, now's the fucking time!" Spectra exclaimed at the top of her lungs.

The silence that followed was the kind that only occurred when the fear of God had been struck into the hearts of men.

"Now," Taking a deep breath, she proceeded, "Without any further interruptions, we're going to strategically scatter and find Miles."

"Also Puppet." Zero offered in a small voice.

"That's what I said." Spectra said curiously, cooly looking at Zero with a perfectly blank face. "So stop grabbing each other's dicks, and start looking for Miles."

"Actually…" Ben pointed out, unwilling to make eye contact with Spectra, "That's the second time you've only mention..." seeming to notice the unnatural silence, he stopped talking.

"Yes Ben?" Already frayed nerves snapping further, Spectra clicked her tongue sharply, causing Ben's head to snap up and make eye contact with the displeased girl. "Oh please, _don't let me_ interrupt you. What were going to say?"

Ben swallowed heavily, unsure of how to climb out of this deep hole he just himself into. "I-I… Let's find Miles?" he finished weakly.

"Good. Thanks to all of you idiots, we've already lost so much precious time, so you all better be ready to run." Pausing momentarily to think, she looked out the door into the deep forest beyond and said, "We'll need to split into groups."

Angel threw her arms in the air and exclaimed, "Said every dumb blond in every slasher film ever!"

"What's the matter goldilocks?"Jessica teased mockingly. "Afraid of the dark? Or are you really scared of one killer who can't even tie his own shoes by himself."

"He's trying his best!" Spectra's voice sounded so close to insanity that everyone was surprised she hadn't lost it yet.

In the back row of the group, Masky covered the side of his mouth and whispered quietly to Hoodie, "It's official, she's lost it."

"Just hang in there," he responded resolutely. "My guess is, it's almost over."

"You two!" Hearing the murmur of voices, Spectra's head snapped around in the direction of the two proxies. "What the fuck are you conspiring about back there?"

"Nothing! Just wondering when we'll start looking for our buddy Miles." Hoodie blurted out the first sentence that popped into his head.

"Oh, well, in that case, good job." Spectra's words were a strange slurry of frazzled and proud. "Which remind me. We'll be divided into three groups. Group A, group second, and group last. Any questions?" Her left eye spasmed twice unnervingly as she spoke.

Not wanting to disturb the ticking time bomb inside her mind, no one bothered to let out even a squeak.

"Good." Her voice finally dropped into a calm, but still very threatening and sinister tone. "You, you, you, and you. Will be group A." She pointed towards Jessica, Angel, Painter, Clockwork, Jane, and Sadie.

"We have names you know." Sadie muttered inaudibly under her breath.

"And seeing how you have the most people, and probably the only reliable person here, Nikolai, you'll lead the second team." She gestured towards Ben, Jeff, Toby, Zero, and the Hookman. "You can handle the retards." She commented before motioning at the remaining Pastas. "And the rest of you **{Censored}** will be led by me."

"Jeez Spectra!" Jack quickly covered Sally ears with a horrified yell. "We have a kid here. You can't say something like that."

"Eyeless Jack, are you defying me?" Spectra stood squarely before the much taller, eyeless boy. For once, Jack was grateful that he didn't have eyes. Unfortunately for him, his other senses made up for his lack of vision by sending a thrill of fear shooting through his soul.

"You know, Pretty Little Liars doesn't seem like a bad idea anymore." Sally commented to the audience drolly. "Mind ending this before we get flagged for gruesome imagery?"

Thankfully, some authors know how to quit while they're ahead.


End file.
